


Sleepy Kisses (Day 5 - Kissing)

by AodhanKingkiller



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Nezushi [5]
Category: No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Cuddling, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 00:04:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1621841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AodhanKingkiller/pseuds/AodhanKingkiller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter how tired they were after work, Shion and Nezumi always made time for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepy Kisses (Day 5 - Kissing)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shiny-petilil](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=shiny-petilil).



> I like this better than the last one. I have done literally nothing but write all day. I spent the whole day writing my research paper and now this. (This is kind of feeling like a chore but I want to do it and I think it's good for me) Only one more final, tomorrow at 8am! *wheezes*

It had been a long day.

Shion and Nezumi were both exhausted the approaching holidays making both Shion’s job at the bakery and Nezumi’s practice at the theatre even more busy than usual. No matter how busy they had been, however, they always made sure to spend some time together in the evenings before bed.

Nezumi sat slumped on their old couch, Shion pressed to his side, head pillowed on the taller boy’s shoulder and legs curled on his lap.  To be honest Shion was less “sitting next to” Nezumi and more “climbing onto” him, but Nezumi didn’t mind.  Shion’s body was made largely of surprisingly soft curves, not the sharp bony angles one might expect, and his heat of his small body did not go amiss in the chilly apartment. 

Nezumi gazed fondly down at Shion. Some mindless nothing was playing on the TV, light and color flashing and shifting on Shion’s face, and though Shion was looking at the screen, it was obvious he was not really watching, sleepy eyes glazed over and lids drooped half shut.

Nezumi nuzzled his head into the smaller boy’s silky white hair, glinting blue in the odd light of the TV, and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. Shion shifted slightly and sniffled cutely so Nezumi did it again, pressing his lips again and again to the crown of Shion’s head, against the swirl of his hair. 

He pulled back for a moment, allowing Shion to peer sleepily up at him through his lashes.  Lifting the hand that wasn’t pinned under Shion, Nezumi swept his fingers lightly down the side of Shion’s face, brushing his thumb gently back and forth across the stripe on the pale boy’s cheek as Shion turned his head slightly to press tired kisses into the older boy’s palm.

Nezumi trailed his hand to Shion’s chin, gripping it gently and lifting slightly, before bending his head and pressing their lips together. The kiss was chaste, sweet, and full of exactly the sort of affection Nezumi was usually too afraid to show outside of their tiny apartment.  The sweetness of the kiss was wonderful, but sleepy as he was Shion wanted more. He grabbed Nezumi’s lapels tightly to prevent his escape, pressing their lips more firmly together.

Nezumi wasn’t stupid- he knew exactly what Shion wanted, and so he obliged him. He licked lightly along the younger boy’s lips, coaxing them gently apart, before sweeping it gently inside to meet Shion’s tongue in a slow but nonetheless passionate dance.

They kissed for what seemed at once an eternity and a second before pulling apart.  Upon closer inspection, Shion’s eyes were now even more glazed than they had been previously, so Nezumi scooped the smaller into his arms and carried him to the bed before setting him down gently and beginning to move around the room quietly to prepare for bed. Shion watched all this through shrouded eyes and thick white lashes.  He watched as Nezumi prepared for bed, changing out of his work clothes and taking down his hair.  Before long Nezumi retuned to the bed, kissing Shion lightly on each eyelid, and Shion slipped into unconsciousness.


End file.
